


Day 6: First Time

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jason is SOO done, Jason is so done, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy douses Jason in sex pollen, so Jason locked himself in his apartment to avoid being near anyone. Until freaking Dick Grayson came along and (literally) screw things up for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ahg. Smut. I'm so bad at smut. Why do I write smut.

Jason had been eating ice cream and wallowing in self-pity when he heard the knock on the door, followed by Dick’s voice.

 

“Jason, open up!”

 

Jason’s eyes widened in horror. No. Just no. _Anyone_ but Dick.

 

Another knock sounded and Jason closed his eyes. “Jay, I know you’re in there! Don’t make me knock down this door!”

 

Jason groaned, because he knew Dick actually would, the freak. “Dick don’t-“

 

Too late.

 

He heard footsteps coming towards him and then a pause.

 

Yep… he knew what was coming. He didn’t even have time to turn around before Dick’s arms were wrapped around him. “Jay…”

 

Dick’s voice was a cross between turned on and the tone of a man who had seen the light. Like he couldn’t quite work out why he hadn’t thought about Jason like this before – and Jason knew what he was thinking because dammit he was thinking it too – and this was going to be all kinds of awkward when the twenty four – now down to twelve - hours were up and the pollen wore off. Damn Jason for falling into one of Poison Ivy’s traps, and damn the bitch for spraying him as a retaliation for trying to hack one of her “babies” to pieces.

 

“Dick… you can’t – _ah,_ ” Jason felt his breath hitch as Dick nibbled on his ear, and he quickly stood up from his seat, ignoring the way Dick’s gaze bored into him, like he was planning on crawling inside Jason’s skin. It was both hot and sickening at the same time, and Jason sort of wanted to die for getting into this situation in the first place. He backed up a few paces, purposefully looking anywhere but at Dick, because he knew the pollen would end up effecting him too if Dick kept at it like this. There was a _reason_ he had gone off the radar dammit! That reason was probably why Dick was here now.

 

“Shouldn’t you be with the baby bats?” Jason was addressing the carpet, but it was directed at Dick.

 

It seemed to take Dick a moment to remember what speaking was. “They’re fine. Batman is with them.”

 

Of course he fucking was.

 

“Yeah well Batman has a habit of losing Robins,” Jason let out a nervous laugh, this time speaking to the window by Dick’s strangely nice left ear… “you should keep an eye on them.”

 

Normal Dick would have gotten all emotional at that, but it seemed like the pollen was working its magic on him already. Fuck, he had barely gotten through the door and it effected him like a disease – this was why Jason had retired early for the night. He really didn’t feel like having criminals and victims alike trying to feel up his ass or worse. He’d already had to shoot three scumbags and knock out two civilians, and he was pretty sure if he hadn’t been through worse he’d be scarred for life.

 

Dick was walking towards him again, and Jason mentally groaned. “I think I’m needed here.”

 

“No, you really aren’t. Get the fuck out of my house, Grayson.”

 

It was supposed to sound firm and angry, but he sounded more like a whining child. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m serious Goldie, get – _mmph!”_

Just when the statement was starting to sound real Dick had to go and plant a kiss on him. Of course it couldn’t have been a chaste kiss, or something that Jason could just brush off. No, Dick was all clashing teeth and almost knocking him to the ground from the pure brutality of it. Jason spaced out for a moment, and seemingly on autopilot opened his mouth when Dick’s tongue started teasing his lips. It was at that time things took a turn for the worse, or the best depending on which way you look at it.

 

Dick seemed to be trying to suck in Jason’s entire mouth with the kiss. His tongue was exploring every inch of Jason’s mouth and massaging around Jason’s tongue in an extremely unfair and distracting way. Jason had barely felt when his back connected with the wall, or when Dick’s hands had moved from his hips (when had they even gotten there? Jason really should be more concerned with this but Dick had started nibbling on his tongue and all thoughts flew out the window), and instead pinned Jason’s wrists above his head.

 

Now see, Jason hated being confined in any way, shape or form, but at that moment he would have given anything for Dick to just tie him up and have his way with him. Every touch, every sound, every feeling seemed a million times more sensitive on this stupid sex pollen, so it was a whole new experience to be undergoing this onslaught of touching and kissing. Because kissing his adoptive brother wasn’t taboo enough apparently. Just when Jason had started to lose himself into the kiss, Dick pulled away, and a desperate part of Jason realized it was because they both needed to breathe. Death by kissing would be a really stupid, girly and humiliating way to go, so he had to give Dick credit for managing to think about air, because Jason sure hadn’t.

 

Jason barely had time to breathe before Dick was kissing him again, but nowhere near as long and needy as before. He almost seemed… teasing. Like now that he knew what he wanted he was going to play to get it. Jason so wasn’t down with that. Just as he was about to voice his opinion, Dick latched onto his neck, and was nibbling at his pulse point in a way that made Jason have to swallow down many embarrassing noises. Finally, distantly, he remembered one of the five ways to get out of the hold Dick had on him, and he managed to twist his wrists from Dick’s grasp. He had been going to push him off, make him stop before this got any further, but his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and they simply trailed down Dick’s too-tight shirt. Sometimes Jason thought Dick planned this shit on purpose.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

For a minute Jason thought he’d been the one to say it, but it had been Dick, murmuring against his neck.

 

“Exactly,” Jason agreed, although a small part – okay maybe more than a small part – of him was disappointed, “we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“I don’t want to stop.”

 

Well fuck. Jason may have been able to push him away, to explain to Dick that he really didn’t want this. Then Dick looked up at him, his dilated eyes practically black besides a small glow of blue surrounding them, and he had this pout on his face… Jason was like putty in Dick’s hands, and he groaned.

 

“Dickie… stop… I just want to go to bed.”

 

Dick, sex addled Dick, of course took this the wrong fucking way, and Jason had the odd sensation that he was falling off the face of the Earth as Dick threw him over his shoulder like a potato sack and carried him into the bedroom.

 

Jason realized he wanted this. A part of him was screaming that he was being stupid, but at the thought of Dick’s eyes… black and rimmed with bright blue… yeah, that part of him was squashed rather quickly, and he didn’t even complain when Dick threw him on the bed.

 

He wasn’t about to let Dick fuck him, of course he wasn’t – Jason was going to fuck him. And it would be amazing. Well, until the effects wore off of them and they realized what a fucking stupid idea this was. But that was spilt milk to cry over later. Jason had a sudden picture of spilt milk, then sex, and realized exactly how appropriate that saying actually was.

 

He didn’t have time to mull over this for long, because Dick was leaning over him, staring down at him with those eyes and Jason really hated him at that moment. Hated him because this had always been a guilty pleasure of Jason’s – well, minus the drugs, but still. Fucking Nightwing. That was both frightening and an amazing thought.

 

“What’s wrong, Little Wing?” Jason could feel Dick’s hot breath against his neck, although he wasn’t kissing him yet.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jason gave a hollow laugh. “Everything!” But he didn’t want to stop. Looks like the sex pollen was working on Jason too. Terrific.

 

Dick just nibbled on his ear in response and Jason’s breath may have come out a bit quicker then normal. Dick heard this and chuckled, placing soft kisses down his neck instead, drawing a strangled moan from Jason, and a soft protest. Dick ignored this and continued his exploration of kissing Jason’s neck like it was necessary. Maybe it was. It sure felt like it was.

 

Finally it became too much. The kisses were starting to get sloppy and Jason was starting to get desperate. Each contact from Dick’s lips made his entire body tingle, and it only got worse when Dick started to rut against him, and seriously what the fuck? His cock was throbbing in his pants, and he really needed someone to fix that problem for him. Luckily, Dick was here.

 

Unluckily, Dick seemed more occupied with kissing his neck and rubbing against him to pay attention to his dick, which was kind of insulting, and odd considering the fact that Jason could see Dick’s own bulge through his pants. After a few lame attempts at trying to pry Dick’s lips off of his skin, he was finally able to get it through to Dick that he either needed some room or some hand. Or lips. Dick seemed to like using his lips. Or even more preferably a hole.

 

Dick pulled away, but it seemed like that was only to take off his shirt, and Jason found himself unintentionally licking his lips at the sight that greeted him. Dick’s muscular body was perfectly tanned, and if Jason hadn’t known it was due to his lineage he would have thought Dick went to a tanning salon every other Wednesday. Scars were like shining white streaks across his body, though some more recent ones had a faint red tint to them.

 

Now this just wasn’t fair. Dick had all of these marks on his body and not a single one was from Jason, even the places Jason visibly remembered cutting him scars weren’t there. It was almost like Dick’s body refused to scar for him. Now he was pissed as well as horny, and he wrapped his legs around Dick’s torso, flipping them over so that Jason was leaning above him. Dick didn’t seem to mind this position, but he was looking up at Jason curiously, most likely wondering why Jason was glaring at him with the power of a thousand pissed off suns. Jason studied his older brother’s body for a moment, memorizing every detail of his exposed flesh, then bit hard into Dick’s shoulder. Dick gave a surprised squeak and jerked a bit under Jason, but Jason didn’t pull away until he tasted blood. He observed the mark he made curiously and nodded to himself. It looked pretty good if he said so himself.

 

He could clearly see the outline of his teeth, marred a bit by Dick’s blood. Jason didn’t know if it was healthy that he was honestly turned on by that, but Dick apparently liked it judging by the blissful smile he had on his face. Jason shook his head and snorted, but quickly turned serious, and poked the mark. “Mine.”

 

“Yours?” Dick seemed to be teasing him and Jason growled, though his gaze kept drifting from Dick’s face to the bite mark on his shoulder. Hopefully that would scar. And even more hopefully Bruce and the bat brats and all of Dick’s friends would see it. Serves Dick right for going after Jason when Jason clearly told him no.

 

Dick was tugging at Jason’s shirt insistently, and gave Jason a dirty look when Jason simply smirked at him and didn’t bother helping. Eventually Jason took pity and took his shirt off, flinging it randomly across the room. Dick smiled at him and Jason almost sighed, something told him he’d be fucking a giant smiley face. Hopefully it was at least a noisy giant smiley face.

 

Trying to ignore the look on Dick’s face, which kept alternating between happy and lustful (which was really confusing and distracting), Jason unbuckled his pants and slipped out of them, throwing them next to his shirt on the ground. When he turned to look back down at Dick, the acrobat was already sliding out of his pants and boxers like they were rubbed with butter or something. Dick didn’t look very impressed that Jason still had his boxers on, and he pulled them down himself, releasing Jason’s erection, which felt incredibly good now that it wasn’t being suffocated by the pants.

 

Dick leaned up to kiss him, blocking Jason’s view from the rest of his body, but he’d seen enough to know that Dick was practically leaking and felt a sort of satisfaction that he was the reason. Though it was more likely the sex pollen. Jason could feel his own precum dripping from the electric touches and mind blowing kisses that would normally not make him react like this.

 

Jason allowed himself a moment to sink into the kiss, then pulled away and shoved Dick back down on the bed, something in the back of his mind that he knew was important but couldn’t think of at the moment. Dick, again, seemed to have more brains then Jason in this moment. “Lube, and condom.”

 

Jason nodded and off him to fumble around his drawers for lube and a condom. He didn’t know why Dick wanted condoms, but he figured it didn’t really matter, and it was Dick’s business to deal with how he wanted.

 

He placed the lube on the bed and slid the condom over his weeping cock before looking Dick straight in the face. “Roll over on your knees,” he commanded him. Surprisingly Dick didn’t protest, he must have been as desperate as Jason at the time, and he quickly shifted his body so that his ass was exposed while his upper body remained on the bed.

 

Jason gave him a quick study, as though to make sure Dick didn’t want to back out, but Dick seemed to have no intentions of doing that, and he gave Jason a slightly frustrated look because the taller male wasn’t doing anything yet. Jason simply smirked at his impatience before giving Dick’s ass a quick slap. Dick jolted at the sensation for a moment, apparently having not expected that, but moaned when Jason did it again.

 

“Please, Jay, hurry up,” Dick pleaded. Jason might have pretended to think about it if he wasn’t as desperate as Dick at the moment. He rubbed some of the lube on his fingers before spreading Dick’s cheeks (it was honestly unfair how perfectly shaped Dick’s ass was) and rubbing his index finger over Dick’s hole. Dick let out a small whine but other then that didn’t make a noise, and Jason slid a hooked finger inside of the tight ring of muscle. When Dick appeared to be fine with that, Jason slid in another, thrusting his fingers in and out until Dick’s breathing became heavy, and it was only then that he started to scissor him out. He didn’t think he needed to bother with the rest of his fingers, Dick was already pushing against Jason’s digits and it was making whatever control Jason still had over his mind snap until it was just pure lust that took over.

 

From that point in time and entering Dick was a blur, as though it had happened outside of time itself. He vaguely remembered covering his cock with lube before pushing inside of Dick. Dick winced and clenched the bedsheets, but as soon as Jason pulled out only to push back in again, moans were slipping out of Dick’s mouth.

 

Jason knew that Dick was by no means a virgin, so it was incredibly surprising how tight Dick was. Dick’s walls felt like they were clenching around him, sucking him in and putting the perfect amount of pressure on Jason’s cock. Either that or the pollen was affecting Jason more then he’d originally thought. Dick certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. With each harsh thrust Dick voiced out his pleasure loudly. _“Ah…_ Jay… _faster_ …”

 

Well it’s not like Jason could resist a request like that. He quickened his pace, his hands squeezing into Dick’s hips so hard he’d be surprised if there weren’t bruises. Dick’s whines and pleads just barely covered the creaking of the bed. Despite not being the one in control, Dick sure knew how to be bossy in bed, _demanding_ Jason to go harder, faster, deeper.

 

Skin slapping against skin reverberated in the small room along with moans of satisfaction. At one point Jason grabbed Dick by the hair and tilted his head so he was facing Jason. There were tears running down Dick’s face from the pleasure he was receiving, and Jason leaned down to capture the ravenette’s mouth in a sloppy kiss.

 

Jason let go and Dick’s head fell back down, as though the only thing able to support it was his pseud brother’s grip on his hair. He was past a moaning mess at this point, gasping and panting and murmuring Jason’s name. Jason himself wasn’t much better. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, every deep thrust sparking new waves that traveled through his entire body, hitting nerves he hadn’t even known existed before this.

 

Jason felt a familiar heat start to pool up in his lower stomach, but he wouldn’t allow himself to cum yet, not before Dick at least. Dick who was currently stroking his own cock at a rapid pace, trying to keep up with Jason’s thrusts. Jason stilled and then pulled out of Dick completely, causing the older man to whine pathetically in protest. Jason grabbed Dick by the leg and used his grip to flip him over so he was on his back and looking up at Jason. The younger man didn’t know why he did it, but he had the strangest urge to watch Dick’s face while he was cumming.

 

Dick seemed to get what was going on, and he hooked his legs around Jason’s shoulders as Jason pushed his cock back in his tight hole again. Dick let out a soft moan, his eyes squeezing shut. Jason had to admire the way that Dick looked right then. Totally fucked out but still wanting more.

 

With this new angle each time he thrusted he hit Dick’s prostate, causing Dick to scream out in pleasure. Jason grabbed Dick’s wrists and pinned them to the bedsheets, not allowing Dick to touch himself. Dick stared up at him, seemingly in a daze. Jason leaned down to kiss him deeply, hearing Dick hum in contentment. As their bodies moved together so did their tongues, dancing together and each trying to claim dominance over the other. Dick broke away from the kiss first, crying out Jason’s name before a deep shudder seemed to take over his entire body. Jason felt cum squirting on his torso as Dick went limp underneath of him, looking thoroughly debouched and pleased.

 

Jason felt his orgasm rip through his entire body like fire as the pressure that Dick was so politely giving from his own orgasm overtook Jason. He leaned down and rested his forehead in the crook of Dick’s neck as he came, his body shaking from the intensity. After they both regained their breathing, Jason pulled out slowly and slid the now soiled condom off of him. It was probably best that he’d used it, now he wouldn’t have to clean up afterwards.

 

There was a problem though.

 

Almost as soon as they’d recovered, the pollen started to affect their body again. The two exchanged looks. This was going to be a long and fun filled night.

 

 


End file.
